This application relates generally to interaction arrangements. More specifically, this application relates to systems and methods for integrating multiple interaction arrangements.
There are a number of circumstances in which information is routed with interaction arrangements, which may generally be classified as “open” interaction arrangements or “closed” interaction arrangements. A closed interaction arrangement is one in which information is routed within a network having a limited number of nodes, while an open interaction arrangement is one in which there is no a priori restriction on the nodes. That is, in a closed interaction arrangement, information routed by the network must originate at a predefined hub or node of the network. By contrast, in an open interaction arrangement, information routed by the network may originate a previously unidentified node, although information may also originate from predefined hubs or nodes of the network.
When interaction arrangements are initially developed, they are typically formed to implement a specific operational construct. In some instances the development of distinct interaction arrangements may permit enhanced operations to be performed by integrating the distinct interaction arrangements. There is accordingly a need in the art for systems and methods for integrating multiple interaction arrangements.